


Sick Day

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, princess wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: basically judy saying I'M FINE and violet saying SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU for 1000 words straight.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> just needed to write some fluffy soft bernstead didn't i

Violet had left Judy tucked up in bed this morning, after _insisting_ she stay off work. She’d woken up with the worst cold, which Judy had then _insisted_ was “just a case of the sniffles”. A total understatement.

So Violet is baffled when she hears so much noise coming from the kitchen when she gets home that evening. That’s not the kind of noise a person makes when they’re just making a sandwich.

“_Judy?” _Is all Violet can get out, concern filling her voice, as she enters the kitchen.

Judy’s head pops up from behind a cupboard door. The bun on top of her head significantly messier than it was this morning, though Judy doesn’t seem to care, as she blows a strand of hair from the centre of her face.

“Oh, hi honey, how was work?” She asks, not at all fazed by the crease between Violet’s eyebrows, or the way her mouth is slightly agape.

“_Judy_. You’re supposed to be resting, are- are you cleaning?”

“Yeah, I don’t need to rest, I’m fine.” Her voice is also significantly more nasally than it was this morning.

“Please, _please_ tell me this isn’t what you’ve been doing all day.”

“Yep. This is the last room, I started with ours and worked my way down.”

“Honey!_”_ Violet yells, though she still sounds much more concerned than angry.

“Sweetums!” Judy replies, mimicking Violets stern tone.

Violet tilts her head, “I’m serious! You’re gonna get worse, you need to get up to bed right now!”

“Violet, I’m- I’m- _achoo_!” Violet’s eyes widen. “I’m fine.” Judy sniffles. “It’s the dust, I h-have aller-gi- _choo!_”

“Are you gonna get up those stairs right now or am I going to carry you?”

Judy stands, “But I’m almost f-fin-fin- _ah_\- sh-ed.”

But Violet’s already dropped her bag on the floor and is making her way over to her.

“Violet, please I- _oh_.” Violet lifts her. “Fine.”

“I can’t believe you.” Violet mutters, half way up the stairs.

“I just wanted to feel useful.”

“Okay, well it would be useful if you wouldn’t work yourself to death when you’re supposed to be resting _all day_. Sweetie, you must be exhausted.”

“Vi.” She yawns, “Really, I’m _fine_.”

“Alright, just, let me take care of you now, please.”

Judy smiles, clinging closely to Violet’s chest, “Alright.”

Violet gently places her on her own side of the bed. “I’m gonna run you a nice bath, and then I’m gonna heat you up some soup I picked up on the way home, and _then_ you’re gonna sleep. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds like a plan,” She looks up at Violet and smiles sleepily, “I love you.”

“Then stop driving me crazy.” Violet says softly, before placing a kiss on Judy’s head.

-

Violet makes sure the bath water is steaming, and adds a couple of drops of lavender oil. She guides Judy into the bathroom, with Judy assuring her that she can walk just fine the whole time. But Violet doesn’t care, because Judy’s already overworked herself today, so she’s going to do everything she can now to make sure she does as little as possible. That includes lifting her shirt over her head and holding her hand as she steps into the hot water.

Judy lets out the biggest sigh. “This… Feels… _So good_.” She closes her eyes, sighing once more. “Maybe I did do a little too much today.”

“Ya think?” Violet looks at her softly and smiles.

She looks back at her with a slightly guilty look on her face, and whispers, “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to say sorry, I just worry about you.”

“I’ll be better by tomorrow.” Perhaps a little too optimistic. Though she does already sound less congested, Violet puts it down to the steam. “Especially after this, I think you run miracle baths, Vi.”

“Yeah, I do.” Violet nods, seriously, making Judy smile.

She goes to grab the soap, when Violet says, “Do you want me to-“

And Judy laughs, “I think I got this part.”

-

“You know, I really am capable of doing this alone.” Judy utters, shaking her head just slightly, as she stares down at Violet, who is lightly patting a towel down and around her thigh.

“Shhh.”

A few minutes later, when Judy is completely dry, Violet gets out a fresh set of her pyjamas. She holds the shirt open for Judy to put her arms into, then does up each button, as Judy continues to tell her how ridiculous she is. “Honey, you’re being a little extreme, don’t you think?”

Violet simply looks at her, before bending down and making her step into each pant leg. “Not at all.”

Then she takes her hand, and guides her to the vanity, where she sits, looking up at Violet in the mirror.

She unpins Judy’s rather dishevelled looking hair and grabs the hairbrush.

“What are yo-“

“Shhh. Judy, let it happen.” She tells her, as she begins combing the brush through her hair until it’s soft and smooth again.

“That does feel nice.” Judy says, letting her eyes droop again.

“Do you want me to bring your soup up here to you?”

“I can make it down the stairs, Violet, I’m fi-“

“Okay, okay, just asking.”

-

“Mmm.” Judy hums softly, smiling as Violet gently places the bowl down in front of her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now eat up, before it gets c- are those cookies?” Violet asks, seeing the tray of chocolate chip baked goods on the counter.

“I _might_ have baked them for you before you came home.”

Violet pulls the most sympathetic face at how totally sweet and unnecessary that is. “You what?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t smell them as soon as you walked through the door.”

“I did- I think- I mean- I don’t know there was a lot going on, my mind wasn’t focused on the smell of cookies.”

“This soup is delicious, baby, thank you so much for getting it for me.” Judy says sweetly, trying to change the subject.

Violet sighs. “You’re welcome.” She brushes Judy’s cheek with her fingers, the same soft look on her face. “I can’t believe you baked cookies.”

“Actually, I should probably put those in a tupperware-“

“I’ll do it.”

-

Judy doesn’t say anything this time when Violet holds her hand all the way up the stairs.

Or when she puts the toothpaste on Judy’s toothbrush for her.

Or when she pulls the duvet over her and tucks her into bed.

“What, no bedtime story?” Judy asks, sighing as her head sinks down into her pillow.

“Sure. There once was a princess and the princess got sick so she listened to her wife, who was also a princess, and rested _all_ day long. And then the next morning she felt better. The end.”

“Hm, I love a happy ending.” Judy mumbles, eyes already closed.

“Me too.” Violet kisses her on the forehead, before getting herself ready for bed, and climbing in next to her.

“Night night, princess wife.” Judy barely whispers.

And Violet smiles. “Night night.”


End file.
